


Commander

by James_L



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Empire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_L/pseuds/James_L
Summary: Lieutenant Sendak only wakes up when his suits starts back filling with pure oxygen. He first becomes cognizant of the pain in his head, then of the blaring alarm in telling him that his oxygen is low.AKA - How Sendak Lost an Arm but Gained a Rank
Kudos: 2





	Commander

Lieutenant Sendak only wakes up when his suits starts back filling with pure oxygen. He first becomes cognizant of the pain in his head, then of the blaring alarm in telling him that his oxygen is low. He tries to stand up and finds that his left arm is useless, falling back into the mud that looked mysteriously of dirt and blood. It becomes obvious why his left arm couldn't catch him. It isn't there anymore. The toxic levels of oxygen prevent him from feeling the full damage and he knows despite the phantom feeling of being able to move his fingers that it's gone. Debris of a galra cruiser are still entering the atmosphere. His commander is dead, of that he is sure. He was on the bridge when the explosion happened.

The low pressure alarm starts up as well and he slams the mute button. Just another thing trying to kill him. Well, it'd have to get in line behind the blood loss and oxygen toxicity.

The fact that the tear in his suit hadn't caused him to freeze to death was a good indicator that there is some sort of thick atmosphere on this planet. Though, it didn't seem to be breathable because his suit was determined to keep backfilling with oxygen and keep positive pressure.

His movements were sluggish as he got to his feet. His most imminent problems (in no particular order) were:  
-The profuse bleeding in his arm  
-He was losing oxygen at an alarming rate (the monitor on his visor estimated he had 12 doboshes left)  
-The oxygen he DID have was at a high enough concentration that it was probably also killing him

One thing at a time.

First thing he has any control over is the bleeding. First aid training was constantly drilled into galra soldiers. At the time, he'd been rather irritated with it. It was just another thing that had eaten up his valuable time. Right now he's grateful. It'd been so thoroughly drilled in his head that he knew exactly what to do.

The "gauze" and tourniquet were both fashioned from the sizable scraps of his bodysuit and a small rod of metal from the debris to twist it tight. Easy enough.

The readout on his visor informed him that he only had about ten doboshes of oxygen left. He doesn't feel like testing the accuracy of that so he starts walking. They were shot down by turrets. If he's lucky, they're manned turrets which meant they would have a breathable air supply.

If he's unlucky, well. There are only two options for a galra: Victory or death.

His first victory is that the walk to the turrets only used up four doboshes of oxygen, leaving him six to figure out a way in. His second victory, upon his exit of the air lock, is that his suit has stopped backfilling with oxygen, meaning the environment around him was stable and breathable. He removes his helmet, which is more of a hindrance at this point with the array of alarms displayed over the visor and sucks in greedy breaths of air. The alert feeling he'd gained from the oxygen overload is replaced by fatigue and almost incomprehensible pain from his arm. He leans against a bulkhead, eyes scrunching shut against the pain. He only allows it for a few minutes before forcing it down through sheer force of will. He straightens, then heads for the control room. The single occupant is solely focussed the incoming galra fleet. Sendak seizes his only chance, and makes it count. His fist connects with the temple of the alien with enough force to send him sprawling to the ground in a crumpled heap. Blood pools from his mouth. Sendak slides into the far-too-small seat and takes control of the turret. He finds the other two turret locations first. He had the element of surprise, and he couldn't squander it. He aims carefully and shoots two well-aimed pulses at their aiming systems, causing the gun barrels to fall uselessly to the ground.

With no time for relief, and not able to feel the weight of his victory over his own wounds, Sendak opens a channel to the galra fleet.

"This is lieutenant Sendak reporting from the surface of Naxor Eighteen. Your fleet is safe to land," he said, leaning back into the chair, vision still swimming.

He doesn't expect the galra to return his call, but watches as a form flickers onto the screen. This isn't from his fleet. As the form of the galra emperor solidifies itself on his screen, he realizes this transmission is being patched to him from central command itself.

"Excellent work, _Commander."_


End file.
